1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to railroad track switches and, more particularly, to a switching assembly including a linkage that extends at least partially through a pair of hollow ties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Railroad switching systems are generally understood by person skilled in the art. A typical railroad switch would include a plurality of rail ties upon which are mounted a pair of stationary stock rails, a pair of movable rails, and a switch machine. The typical switch also includes some type of linkage system operatively extending between the switch machine and the movable rails. The rail ties are disposed upon a bed of ballast, such as loose stone, which must be compacted periodically to maintain support of the railroad switch. Automated equipment is available to perform such compaction.
Each movable rail terminates at a sharpened point. The points are positioned directly above a rail tie to provide support for the points since the points are at the leading edges of the movable rails and are directly engaged by the wheels of railroad trains. At least a portion of the linkage apparatus must be connected directly with a track point for known reasons. Since known conventional rail ties are of a solid configuration, portions of the linkage that are connected with the track points must be custom bent to extend from the track point, to bend around the exterior of the rail tie, and to extend through the spaces between the rail ties into operative engagement with the switch machine. The spaces between the rail ties are referred to as “cribs”.
Such complex-bent linkage components are expensive to manufacture. Additionally, the ballast in the cribs through which the linkage components extend must be packed by hand during a packing operation to avoid damaging the linkage components. Moreover, since the accumulation of ice and the like within the ballast can cause the ballast material to freeze, linkage components extending through the ballast can become difficult to move under freezing conditions.
It is thus desired to provide an improved switching assembly of a railroad switch that is relatively simpler and less expensive to manufacture, that does not require expensive maintenance such as hand packing of ballast, and that is resistant to the effects of freezing. The switching assembly preferably would be capable of use in conjunction with numerous different track configurations, and thus be highly adjustable.